


losers

by dendryllio



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and he's super careful with them and makes sure theyre super healthy and has a weekly mani-pedi, and sometimes sokka comes with him and doesnt know whats going on but its super cute, crack and smut haha, good mythical morning reference, hes very enthusiastic and loves and supports his boyfriend, i headcanon that zuko has long ass manicured nails and you cant change my mind on that, ig, lmk if yall want a fic of that, sokka is an idiot, theyre both idiots, theyre soft, you know what - Freeform, zuko likes being degraded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: “You know, this is what it feels like when two losers go at it really hard.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	losers

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this idea while watching the gmm episode "crushing things with a hydraulic press" where rhett says "this is what it feels like when two losers go at it really hard" and zukka immediately popped into my head  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iFYTh6AddE @ 7:28)
> 
> this was meant to be crack because of the prompt i came up with but i accidentally made it too soft/smutty at the beginning so sorry for the abrupt transition between dirty and silly
> 
> not proofread, i wrote it in like 15 minutes
> 
> also fuck me for writing a oneshot while i have a longer fic on hiatus (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206778 check out what there is of it)

Zuko whimpered as Sokka eased into him, ankles locking behind his back as his oversensitive hole from the night before adjusted to the stretch of his boyfriend’s impressive girth. 

The soft early morning sunlight eased into their bedroom from the crack in the curtains and draped itself over Zuko’s face, the luminescence bringing out the shine in his golden eyes. Sokka thought he was beautiful.

“You’re beautiful.”

A blush spread across Zuko’s face and he turned it to the side, avoiding Sokka’s piercing gaze.

“Aw, don’t get all shy on me, love.” He cupped Zuko’s chin with a large hand, guiding the smaller man’s head back to face himself. “You really are gorgeous, and I know you don’t like to hear it, but it’s true.”

Zuko’s mouth fell open with a whine as Sokka’s pace quickened, a matching groan escaping the larger man’s throat. 

“Ngh, it’s sensitive,” Zuko sobbed at the pain that blended into the pleasure in such a delicious way. He couldn’t tell them apart at this point.

“Well I would hope so. We fucked only a few hours ago.” Zuko’s hole clenched at the blunt phrasing, a burning spark of pleasure wracking his body. “Oh, you like when I curse, huh?” Zuko was silent. “Come on, love, you know you gotta use your words.”

“Like it when you talk to me. Dirty. Or vulgar, I dunno what it is but I liked it when you said fuck.” The blush that dusted the tip of his right ear and spread down across his cheeks and nose darkened in hue.

Sokka smirked. “Do you like it when I call you my dirty little whore? You like being degraded?” A sob forced itself from the depths of Zuko’s chest as pleasure wrenched violently in his core.

“Please~”

“Oh, you really like that, huh?” Sokka’s morning voice was deep, heavy and gritty, and Zuko was in love with it, nodding eagerly. “You’re my cumslut, huh? Cute little cockwhore, you love my dick so much, don’t you?” He continued his vocal assault on Zuko’s libido as he moaned and thrashed under him, long nails running over his back, tracing the marks from the night before.

“You know, this is what it feels like when two losers go at it really hard.”

The sudden change in subject caused a momentary silence, before Zuko began to chuckle. His cute little chuckle soon turned into a large ugly laugh that Sokka was positively in love with, but it significantly decreased both of their libidos until the point that they had both gone soft and Sokka had to pull out. 

He maneuvered himself beside his boyfriend, spooning him lovingly.

“Fuck you.”

“We just did, love.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> peace and love <3


End file.
